Hasta que lo pierdes
by Nyroge
Summary: ¿Has escuchado ese dicho que dice: Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde? Existen muchos refranes similares, y con el mismo fin...pero èl sabe mejor su significado.


**Nii hao a todo mundo, aquí de vuelta con un fic RoChu, echo gracias a mi carpeta de música triste (créanlo o no, asi se llama la carpeta)**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya, yo sólo los pido prestados, sin fines de lucro.

**Setting: **Canon

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Perdóname…_

Siento algo en mi interior…mi boca está amarga, con ese sabor asqueroso que te avisa en las mañanas que debes lavarte los dientes o tomarte un buen vaso de agua para quitarlo de una vez de tu garganta…sí, se parece bastante a ese sabor…

Tengo un nudo en la garganta, no es esos que te dicen que vas a llorar…aunque voy a hacerlo ahora, y siento una presión en el pecho, un cosquilleo espantoso que me recorre de pies a cabeza ¿Lo has sentido? Ese susto, esa sensación en el pecho, cuando se te pierden las llaves, o cuando cruzas en rojo y los autos pasan rozándote, cuando estás con tu hijo y éste se te pierde, pero luego volteas y el pequeño sigue ahí, mirándote…

Si, es una sensación así, se llama pánico, vulgarmente miedo.

_Por favor…perdóname…_

La gente siempre ha sido estúpida, inútil, siempre me jacté de no ser como ellos, me erguía orgulloso, cuál planta irguiéndose entre la mala hierba. Siempre consideré que le gente era estúpida…por no aprovechar esos pequeños detalles, esas cosas que si las ves con atención, pueden hacerte delinear una suave sonrisa por tus labios, y sólo eso te hace sentir satisfecho contigo mismo, aunque sean sólo unos segundos, pero maravillosos…sin duda…

_Por favor…no me dejes…perdóname…_

Y detalles como el amor, es cierto; siempre quise conocer a alguien que pudiera entregármelo, pero desde que tengo memoria, siempre he estado solo, y esperaba que siguiera siendo lo mismo para siempre.

Y… como bien sabemos, lo predecible de la vida, es que es impredecible ¿No es asi?

Todos sabían lo que quería, todos debían ser uno con Rusia, pero todos mal interpretaban esa frase, aunque inconscientemente venia con una segunda intención, lo que yo en realidad pedía, era sentirme amado, sentir que era aceptado en este mundo. Que mi presencia no helara los huesos de los presentes, sólo quería llegar a un lugar, y que, aunque nadie volteara a verme, al menos los presentes no huyeran de mi. Lo reconozco, alguna vez sí quise sentirme como un ser humano cualquiera, y dejar de ser EL país, para pasar a ser parte DEL país. Y que así ya todos dejaran de temerme.

Por eso las esperanzas de encontrar a alguien, se habían hecho nulas, hasta desaparecer como mis sueños rotos bajo la sucia alfombra, dentro del baúl de los recuerdos gastados y marchitados, que sólo abro para recordar pero no para recuperar.

Y como dije antes….yo pensaba seguir así eternamente, o hasta cuando mi país llegara a su fin…

Pero, algo de lo que jamás me arrepentiré, es de haberlo conocido a él…

_N-no te vayas… ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname!_

Mi hermosa joya oriental…mi bella flor roja. Él fue el primero en demostrarme que los recuerdos y sueños del baúl, pueden ser reales, por que sólo él pudo demostrarme que era posible.

Yao….yao…mi dulce Yao… fue el único en entregarme amor, aquello que tanto necesitaba, calor en mis noches de frío, ternura en mis días de tristeza. Era la única persona que en vez de huir al sentir mi presencia o temblar como lo hiciera el resto, simplemente levantaba la mirada, regalándome sus hermosas sonrisas a modo de saludo, a veces el saludo tal cual, con ese tono cariñoso que solo podía dirigirme a mi.

Por que Yao era uno de los pocos que sabia lo que era estar sólo, que te traicionaran y abandonaran, que les hayas dado todo y luego te dieran la espalda, o peor…dejarte _marcas…_

Nos entendíamos a la perfección, nos amábamos con locura, y ¡No sé que me pasó! T-todo f-fue tan rápido…

Poco a poco todos los países dejaron de temerme, probablemente pensaron ''_Si Yao se acerca a ese monstruo ¿Por qué nosotros no?'' _ Me sentí aun mejor, aparte de darme amor, había conseguido mi otro sueño: Ser aceptado.

Sin embargo, en el transcurso de los meses…comencé a ser visto de otra manera, de la forma que siempre quise ser visto, antes de conocer a Yao.. y esa fue la bomba…me descontrolé, la avaricia se apoderó de mi, y olvidé por completo lo que siempre quise en realidad.

Las sonrisas que me dirigían los países cuando dejaron de temerme, pasaron a ser extrañas muecas que escondían deseo, lujuria, pasión, más que sólo aprecio, todo eso paso a muchísimo mas. ¡¿Por qué no pude controlarme?

_Y-yo no quise…anda…v-vuelve, v-vuelve por mi, por nosotros…_

Las visitas de algunos países a mi casa comenzaron a ser mas y más frecuentes, primero venían por _tratados _, aunque lo raro de aquellos ''tratados'' es que siempre terminaba con alguno de ellos, en una buena plática, con dulces miradas, y suaves risas. Eso no me inquietó.

Pero las visitas y esos asquerosos tratados..lentamente comenzaron a subir de tono.

Ya no sólo eran tratados, firmas. No. Ya no sólo terminábamos con una buena taza de café y de té en una mesa, luego era un sillón, abrazándo al visitante y luego…. _Oh_…n-no quiero ni pensarlo, pero era la verdad…luego , del sillón y sofá, pasamos a la cama, aquel lecho que compartía sólo con Yao y me había impuesto que sólo él podría dormir y despertar en aquel lugar.

Lo admito, fui infiel…asquerosamente infiel.

Cada dos días, ya tenia a algún país en específico (por que no eran todos, claro) en mi morada.

Ahora ven…fui vanidoso, la codicia de querer tener más, de querer sentirme más y más amado me cegó por completo, tanto…que dejé de lado lo único que siempre importó…a la única persona que sola se dio el trabajo de conocerme y apreciarme por lo que era.

Fui tan egoísta, e hipócrita, claro, mis visitas las tenia a escondidas de Yao, y con un maldito bastardo le juraba mi amor eterno..siendo que hacía aquel mismo juramentos a mis ahora amantes, creyendo que Yao no se daría cuenta…cuando era el que más estaba sufriendo en todo esto… se estaba muriendo lentamente, pero jamás dijo nada, por que me amaba, me amaba de verdad, tanto , que soportó con el alma en un hilo todos mis errores y mis defectos, el único que me quizo por lo que era, y no por lo que _daba. _

¿Acaso creen ustedes que los demás me buscaban por que me amaban?

Erraron.

¡Pero seguí haciéndolo! ¡Seguí creyendo o mas bien quise creer que el no se daba cuenta!

Yao siempre lo supo, pero calló; trataba de comportarse normal cuando estábamos juntos, pero sus ojos comenzaron a perder el brillo, se veían tan opacos, tan…muertos. Le pregunté que le sucedia (si, soy un bastardo), pero siempre respondía que estaba cansado, que tal vez se enfermara…que no era grave, excusas para que no me sintiera mal.

S-siempre p-pusiste mi felicidad sobre la t-tuya…sabías que era feliz, _una felicidad malditamente falsa, _no querías pleitos, no querías que cayera en aquel agujero infernal del que logré salir con tu ayuda.

Y seguí cayendo en aquel juego, se transformó en un vicio, ya ni nos veíamos, mientras tu…te morías cada vez más, te estaba torturando, sufrías cada día, tus ojos pasaron de estar vacíos a estar perdidos, en las reuniones, estabas presentemente ausente, por que jamás atendiste a las pláticas que daba Alfred; y luego dejaste de asistir.

Es obvio que me asusté, te estaba perdiendo de a poco, pero nunca quisiste que me preocupara, tenías miedo, por que me conocías, sabías que si había peleas, celos, él primero en irme sería yo, sabes que soy un cobarde que se rinde fácilmente, tenías más que claro que si nos separábamos, yo volvería a estar triste y me culparía a mi mismo de todo. Por eso jamás hablaste de esos temas, los evitabas como podías. Tenías miedo a perderme, pero en realidad era yo el que te estaba perdiendo, ignorando totalmente esa opción.

_Y-yao…_

Un día…te dejé de ver, no le di importancia…

El día, pasó a ser plural, luego aumentó, semanas…ya iban meses, el miedo aumentó de a poco.

Y la bomba de tiempo seguía creciendo, intenté no preocuparme demasiado, así que en unos de esos días, decidí hacer una pequeña llamada a uno de mis países…necesitaba sentir calor humano, y el amante llegó en un santiamén.

Debo decir que fueron unos buenos minutos, lo atajé en la entrada y besé a mi amante con pasión (no importa decir quien era) . Y luego…ustedes ya saben…

Ya cumplidas mis _necesidades…_me levanté de la cama, en donde dormía el chico después de haber recibido unos magnificos minutos; y bajé a la cocina, bebí un vaso de vodka, mientras observaba la tormenta azotar con fuerza, tenía una extraña sensación , como si alguien me hubiera cuando saludé _cariñosamente _ al chico en la puerta de mi casa.

Y como siempre…no le d{i importancia…_fue el peor error de mi vida…_

Di un buen sorbo a mi bebida, deje salir un poco de aire, para refrescarme la garganta de su sabor quemante, y coloqué el vaso en el lava platos, cuando…

El teléfono comenzó a sonar; me pasé una mano por la barbilla y caminé hacia el living en busca del aparatito que estaba metiendo mucho ruido, lo descolgué y coloqué el auricular en mi oreja.

-Privet…- dije con tono somnoliento. Sabía que era una llamada cualquiera, sobre alguna reunión, una junta, yo que sé. Pero aquella llamada fue la peor que recibi en toda mi vida, mis ojos se abrían poco a poco, y el terror se apoderaba de mi rostro. Solté el teléfono en medio de la llamada, dejando a la otra persona hablando sola, sólo tenía puestos los pantalones, corrí al recibidor, al perchero y saqué la gabardina y las botas; saliendo disparado hacia afuera, colocándome las prendas en el camino, mas bien en la corrida…

Hacía mucho frío y el viento me azotaba con furia el rostro, mas no me importó, seguí corriendo, en dirección a China, a la frontera, pero antes de llegar a la frontera, a mitad de camino, noté con horror un cuerpo en la nieve, desmayado o inconsciente, no lo sé. Estaba asustado, sabía quien era, y deseaba a la vez que no fuera él.

-¡Yao! –corrí hacia su cuerpo, cayendo de rodillas junto a él. Tomándolo entre mis brazos, acercándolo a mi cuerpo, para que pudiera sentir mi calor, aun recuerdo…besé sus mejillas, su frente, sus labios…

Su rostro, en aquel momento era hermoso , perfecto, una belleza que me estaba carcomiendo el sentido común.

Lo moví un poco, primero suave, luego brusco…

-¡YAO! ¡Despierta, por favor! –

Sus ojos, se abrieron sólo un poco…aún estaba opacos, pero por su boca se iba formando una débil pero preciosa sonrisa.

-I-ivan…- sentí su fría mano sobre mi mejilla húmeda, sí, yo lloraba, observando cada movimiento. El sólo me miraba con ternura.

-¿P-por que v-viniste, Y-yao? Hay una t-tormenta h-horrible…- tartamudeaba, no podía regañarlo en este momento, pero estaba nervioso, me temblaba el cuerpo entero, él sólo sonrió nuevamente.

-Q-quise…venir a verte aru…-contestó de una forma tan débil, que me dieron ganas de apretarlo fuerte entre mis brazos.

-Me hubieras avisado…- le acaricié el cabello, sintiendo un mal presentimiento, no, a comparación de otras veces, no ignoré aquello.

-N-no q-quise molestarte aru… a-ademas… c-como estabas c-con él.. c-creí q-que no n-necesitabas m-mi p-presencia aru..- negué varias veces, para darle a entender que su presencia jamás me había incomodado, y sintiéndome culpable, por lo entendí todo de golpe. Yao había venido a verme, y yo como vil traicionero, estaba devorando los labios de otra persona en la entrada de mi casa…Yao e vió y huyó, pero la tormenta lo atacó con furia.

-N-no Yao… t-tu presencia jamás me molestaría, s-sino todo lo contrario, p-pero por favor…_Perdóname…por favor…_

_-_A-ahora t-todos te quieren aru…e-eso me h-hace f-feliz… c-cumpliste t-tu s-sueño…-intentó cerrar sus ojos, sonriendo, peor le moví más para que no lo hiciera y siguiera despierto.

-N-no hables asi… t-tu eres el único a quien le debo esto…s-siempre me quisiste y yo…-bajé la mirada y lo apreté más contra mi- N-no pude controlarme… se siente bien ser amado y…- fui cortado por una mano posada suavemente sobre mis labios; lo miré a los ojos, y vi su sonrisa, aún débil.

-N-no i-importa aru… a-al m-menos e-estas f-feliz aru… s-solo eso n-necesito…p-para m-morir e-en p-paz aru…-

-N-no Yao… t-tu no vas a morir… no puedes morir, la gran nación China n-no puede morir…- mis lágrimas caían en su rostro y se congelaban. Yao estaba blanco y sus labios rosados resaltaban aún más.

-Chun-Yan…p-puede h-hacerse cargo aru…- acaso lo que escucho es.. ¿Una despedida? ¿Le estaba dejando el cargo del país a su hermana?

-Yao… n-no te v-vayas, no puedes irte…t-te necesito aquí c-conmigo…

-T-te a-amo Ivan…-

-¡N-no! ¡Yao! ¡N-no me hagas esto! Por favor, resiste un poco más y p-perdóname por todo , no fue mi intención… a-anda… v-voy a sacarte de aquí –lo tomé en brazos para levantarlo, comenzando a correr, pero su voz me detuvo.

-N-no I-ivan… y-ya n-no es necesario aru… d-dejame m-morir a-aquí aru…-me estaba suplicando, toqué su corazón por encima de la ropa y noté que ya casi no había pulso. ¡Estaba muriendo! Te estaba perdiendo…

-No…n-no mueras Yao… _N-no te vayas… ¿Q-que será de n-nosotros?-_dije, con voz entrecortada, temblando del frío, pero era lo que menos importaba ahora.

-M-me conformo c-con que a-alguien como y-yo, h-haya o-ocupado una p-parte de tu corazón aru…p-por p-pequeña q-que sea e-esa p-parte aru…- sonrió muy débil y me arrodillé nuevamente, hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello, llorando fuerte.

-Siempre serás l-lo más importante en mi vida…Yao… siempre…-lo abracé con fuerza, y subí mi rostro, sintiendo un sabor dulce y helado sobre mis labios…los labios de Yao…

-T-te amo Ivan…-repitío en un susurró que logré escuchar.

-Yo también te amo…s-siempre te amaré Y-Yao… y nadie podrá cambiar eso…-miré sus ojos, parecían haberse iluminado nuevamente por unos segundos..para luego volver a apagarse…su cabeza fue cayendo hacia atrás, y la mano que estuvo en mi mejilla, cayó sobre la nieve.

-¿Y-yao? N-no… no…Yao…n-no ¡No! – coloqué esta vez mi oído junto a su corazón y…nada, éste se había detenido…Yao…mi dulce Yao…se había ido.

Te perdí…perdóname….

Aún recuerdo que seguí abrazándolo por varias horas bajo la tormenta, aferrado a su cuerpo, hasta que algunos hombres nos encontraron.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La noticia dio vuelta al mundo, el cargo pasó del país de Yao, pasó a su hermana; todos realmente habían quedado impactados con la noticia…el pésame en la casa de Rusia no se hizo esperar, pero Iván ya no quería recibir visitas…fue el último en irse del funeral del chino. Tuvieron que llevárselo a la fuerza, sus ojos perdieron todo el brillo y fue haciéndose cada vez más frío…todo había terminado para él.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Yao perdóname…perdóname por no haberte cuidado como se debía, perdóname por haber compartido mi amor con alguien que no fueras tu….perdóname por no haberte apreciado….

Guardé silencio, un enorme silencio…mientras veía toda mi vida en cámara lenta…mientras caía por ese oscuro abismo..ese que había encontrado mientras vagaba como zombie por mi país.

-Perdóname por no apreciarte cuando estuviste conmigo…me merezco esto, pero…-una sonrisa asomó en mis labios, una sonrisa invertida…pues caía de cabeza, hacia el fondo del precipicio- Si no te pude recuperar aquí…te recuperaré en _aquel lugar…_-dijo, antes de que su cuerpo cayera al fondo, muriendo al instante.

_Definitivamente…si te perdí en la tierra…prometo recuperarte…en el cielo, mi dulce Yao…_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Nadie aprecia lo que tiene…hasta que lo pierde…_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Pero siempre hay esperanza…aun en la otra vida…_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Tienen derecho a patearme, descuartizarme, lo se lo se, pero, véanlo desde el punto literario…y luego, pueden hacer un vudú de mi si quieren y ps…quería probar la tragedia y esto salió, échenle la culpa a las canciones de la carpeta : Loves me not – Tatu, Sacrifice –Tatu , Besame – Camila, entre otras cosas tristes. Pero buehhh**

**Click aquí, para que la escritora haga historias con finales felices**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
